Squire of the Tiger Lily
by ThursdayEVargas
Summary: The classic tale of royalty running away with one of lesser status, but with a twist. Can the stablehand and prince survive being parents as well as lovers on the lam?
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert sighed and brushed the chestnut mare in front of him, the prince's mount, muttering, "What does he see in her? She's a complete barbarian. He deserves so much better than her."

He was referring, of course, to Prince Roderich's recent engagement to some barbarian princess by the name of Elizaveta. The barbarian princess rode up to the immaculate castle not in the silk and velvet of typical women of royalty. Instead, the princess rode up to the castle in furs and leather on a horse out of a nightmare.

Gilbert glanced at the princess's steed. Both the horse and the woman had a certain amount of disdain for Gilbert. Instead, Gilbert kept brushing the prince's mare.

The chestnut mare neighed as if to say, "I know."

"She's horrible," Gilbert continued. "She acts like she's never used silverware in her life."

"She never has."

Gilbert stiffened at the sound of the prince's voice. Slowly, he turned to see the prince in his riding clothes. How could Gilbert not have heard footsteps? Was his voice that loud?

"Ready her," the prince ordered. "I need a ride to clear my thoughts."

"Yes, your majesty," Gilbert said, going about his work.

"Don't call me that. I'm not king," Roderich replied. "Just call me Roderich."

"Yes…Roderich," Gilbert said slowly.

"I hate her just about as much as you do," Roderich explained. "Father insists I'm kind and polite to her. She's two years older than I am and almost a head taller. Why couldn't I marry an elven princess? They know how to use silverware."

Gilbert laughed at that as he finished getting the prince's mount ready. He helped the prince climb on and stared up at him.

"You should come to my chambers, tonight," Roderich said. "We have a lot in common."

With that the prince rode off, leaving Gilbert to stare in awe. A stable boy had kept his job and had an invitation to talk privately with the prince. What else could go right today?

Gilbert sat in an armchair next to the prince in front of a fire. Gilbert thought the room was lavish, much more so than his own place. The prince seemed bored with it, though.

"I want you to help me escape," Roderich said.

Gilbert looked at him, confused, "You what?"

"I want out of this dreadful life," Roderich admitted. "I don't love that crude woman and I do not want to rule a kingdom." Roderich looked at Gilbert, eyes pleading. "I want to live like you do. You don't have to learn manners or marry for politics."

"It's not that great," Gilbert insisted. "I have to take orders, work until I'm sore, and I die without being remembered and loved by an entire kingdom."

"I've never worked in my life," Roderich said. "Is it boring?"

"Of course it is." "Fascinating," the prince replied.

Gilbert chuckled at bit at that, saying, "It's hard work. It's not as easy as lessons and whatever else you do. You should enjoy being a prince."

"But I don't want to marry her," Roderich said. "The only ways out of it are running away or dying."

Gilbert was quiet at that statement. Was it that hard to be royalty?

"Everyday I'm shadowed by guards when I want to talk a walk. I could be killed by someone's plot to take the throne, tortured to reveal royal secrets. And then there's marriage," the prince explained, scrunching up his nose. "All I want is to be free. Even for a single day. But that's not going to happen."

Gilbert knew this was some sort of trick, but the way the prince looked so downcast. He heard himself say, "I'll help you."

The prince smiled in his charismatic little way, saying, "Come here tomorrow night and we'll start planning a daring escape."

The next thing Gilbert knew, he was looking up at the rough wooden ceiling of his crude shack as he lay in his bed of straw. Far from sleeping, his mind ran through plans to get the most precious treasure out of this hoard.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert stared into the fireplace, watching the flames. The prince sipped his wine, watching his partner in crime. Gilbert sighed, sitting up and sipping his glass of wine.

"What are you thinking about?" the prince asked. He was amused that the stable hand wasn't an open book. The prince had always loved a good mystery.

Gilbert was silent for a long moment before blurting out, "What if we fail?"

Roderich frowned as he set his glass aside, staring at him. The prince replied, "We've spent so much time planning this. How could we fail, Gilbert?"

"What if a maid finds the rope?" Gilbert asked. "What if your father has some spy listening in on us? What if we made a mistake somewhere else?"

Roderich set a hand on Gilbert's shoulder, chuckling a bit. "We won't fail. This is my only chance, do you think I'm going to mess it up?"

"How do I know I can really trust you?" Gilbert asked, looking into the prince's eyes. "How do I know this hasn't been a way to weed out traitors?"

Roderich replied, "You can see yourself out. I need rest. You can see me tomorrow."

Gilbert sighed as the prince got up. There was no arguing now, the stable hand knew. The prince's anger would subside with time. Until then, the stable hand would have to run through their plan, checking each step, while staring up at the same wooden ceiling.

Gilbert came back the next night and the prince supplied more of that godly nectar that was wine. Gilbert sipped it, not finding it to his liking. The prince sipped it, smiling. After a second glass, the prince's face was flushed.

"What do you think of me?" he asked the stable hand. "Am I weak to you?"

"You are a treasure," Gilbert said, looking at the prince. "Like all treasures, you need to be protected. I want to protect you, like one protects a ring passed down from their forefathers.

"A treasure?" the prince repeated. "Doesn't the royal treasure usually get kissed?"

"You have a point, prince."

"I want you to kiss me."

"Is that and order?" Gilbert teased.

"If it is?"

"I must fulfil it."

Roderich was quiet, watching Gilbert. The stable hand leaned in and his lips met the prince's. If either of them had been on the receiving end of a lightning spell, they would have explained it like that. Only, it was pleasant.

Gilbert pulled away to say, "The treasure has been kissed."

"But the treasure is not satisfied," Roderich said.

"What should I do?" Gilbert asked. "Those amethysts seem slightly dulled."

Roderich smiled, face flushed. "These amethysts would like to be polished."

"And however shall I manage that?"

"Spend a night polishing them."

"Oh?"

"Take me to bed, Gilbert. This is silly," the prince interrupted.

"You completely killed it, your princelyness."

"That isn't even a word," Roderich pointed out.

"I can still stay it," Gilbert said, standing up. "Let's get the prince to bed, shall we?" He scooped him up, smirking.

"I want more than rest," the prince said.

"So demanding…"

"I'm used to getting what I want."

"I know."

"Just shut up and take me to bed," the prince said, clinging to Gilbert.

"As you wish."

The stable hand carried the prince to be as a man does his wife. The prince was placed gently in the sheet and blankets. The moon was the only witness as the couple embraced silently. It was everything they had both hoped for. And something to prove just how much Roderich loved his fiancée.

Roderich was pacing the length of his room before a small fire. Nervous he looked to the boy waiting for orders and trying to soothe the prince. It was just before eleven and the wedding was tomorrow. If the prince fell asleep during the ceremony, the poor boy was afraid he'd lose his head, courtesy of the king.

"Get Gilbert," Roderich said to the boy in a shaking voice. "He's the only one I trust."

"But, sir-"

"Go!" Roderich thundered. "Don't come back without him!"

The boy ran from the prince's chambers as a rabbit does from a hound. He bounded down the steps, two or three at a time. No time could be wasted in fetching the prince's acquaintance. The prince needed his mind to be put at rest as soon as possible.

The slight mist over the grounds made the poor boy shudder. Maybe it would be better to lose his head than to go near the woods. But he forced himself to go one, despite the rattling of the horses in their stalls. He walked up to the crude shack and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Gilbert's voice called.

"The prince requests you in his chambers," the boy said.

There were the sounds of scraping and rustling from within. Finally the door opened and Gilbert stood in the space. Those eyes glinting in the moon made the boy shudder.

"He asked for me?" the stable hand asked.

"He did."

"Why are we still here?" He started off across the wet grass, smiling. The poor boy had to jog to keep pace with him.

Gilbert seemed to know his way around the castle better than anyone. He knew where to turn to end up at the prince's chambers the quickest. The boy was surprised when the stable hand burst into the prince's chambers. Such gall for someone beneath even the servants.

"You are dismissed," Roderich said to the boy he had sent to fetch Gilbert.

"But, sir-"

"Go!" Roderich snapped.

The boy sighed and left, closing the door behind him. He only hoped he wouldn't lose his head. The axe was dull, but that could be changed in a matter of minutes.

"Are you ready?" Gilbert asked, pulling the rope out from a drawer. He fastened it to a bedpost and opened the window to throw the rest out and watched it unfurl. No knots or tangles and just the right length.

"I'm ready," the prince said.

"Do you want to go first?" the stable hand asked.

"Gilbert, I'm terrified of heights," Roderich admitted.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

Gilbert sighed, "Hold onto me and do not look down."

Roderich clung awkwardly to Gilbert as the stable hand grabbed the rope. Gilbert shimmied down the rope in a way rouges might have envied. Roderich buried his face into Gilbert's neck, eyes squeezed shut.

Gilbert's feet touched the ground and he smiled. He said softly, "We're fine now." At a slug's pace, Roderich released Gilbert. He took a moment to lean against the cool castle stones and recover.

"Let's go," he said softly. "I'm fine."

Gilbert took his hand, kissing it. Then they moved quickly across the dewy grass. Occasionally, they shivered and not entirely from the chilly night. Gilbert went into his shack to get their packs and then loaded Roderich's horse and a stallion Gilbert preferred riding.

"Ready, my treasure?" he asked.

The prince smiled, replying, "Of course."

Gilbert helped the prince mount the mare. Then Gilbert climbed onto his stallion. They rode out into the growing fog, praising their luck. They were free. Free to love, free to work, free to be free. In the castle, the clocks struck midnight

In the morning, a butler came to rouse the prince. But when he walked into the prince's bedchamber, he found the bed empty, but the window open. At once, an alarm was sounded and the king informed. When no one could find the stable hand, they suspected a plot of the worst sorts. Foul play, kidnapping, ransom. All were options.

The king gave his decree to his scribes to be posted, to the criers to be screamed as news. Anyone found helping the prince and stable hand was to be executed, starting with the boy who had let Gilbert in. The prince himself was to be imprisoned after being disowned. The stable hand was to have his head delivered to the king on a platter of only the finest gold.

The king had to cancel the wedding and apologize to the barbarian woman. He promised her a place in his court so long as she signed a treaty. Then he would give her some gold and send her on her way.

It was now war for the king. War on his son, his friend, and half of his servants. Today should have been lovely for a wedding, the king mused.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert sighed, rubbing the runaway prince's back. He had been ill the day after they had made a daring escape. Maybe they weren't as lucky as they thought.

Gilbert got up, sighing, "I'll go visit Cedric. He might be able to brew up something to settle your stomach."

"Thank you," the prince replied weakly. He curled up on their straw bed, exhausted from being sick half the morning.

Gilbert pulled on his boots and smiled at his lover. His treasure needed some care. He stepped out of their stone and straw house, walking along the dirt path leading from their small farm.

Cedric's shop was close, as was everything in this small village. Gilbert walked in to be greeted by the raven on its perch by the door. It fluttered its wings, regarding him with bright eyes. "Welcome," it squawked. "Swords and shields by the door."

Gilbert chuckled and gave the bird and affectionate petting. It cooed and tilted its head.

The man behind the counter smiled and said, "Bird's only good for being an alarm."

"I think Night Quill's a very smart bird," Gilbert said. The raven clucked in agreement. "But I didn't come to pet him."

"You needed a poison?" Cedric teased.

"No. I need something for a sick person."

"Roderich's sick?"

"Vomiting almost every morning since we came to this village."

Cedric shook his head, turning to get his supplies. He looked up at Gilbert and said, "Sit. This will take a while to mix."

Gilbert did so and the raven fluttered over to play. The smart bird knew a version on fetch, which went on for the better part of an hour. Gilbert would throw an enchanted toy, which would manage a few feet of flight. Night Quill would give chase, catching the toy. The raven didn't miss a single time. It was entertaining to Gilbert and the bird got more praise from him in that time than Cedric would give the bird in a week.

"Done," Cedric said at last, wiping the slight sweat from his brow. He poured a liquid into a bottle of blue-tinted glass. He put a cork stopper in the bottle and Set it on the counter.

"How much do I-"

"Not a single coin," Cedric said, smiling. "Anything for poor Roderich. Make sure to mix that with some honey." The alchemist pulled out a bottle of honey and set that next to the medicine. "Mix the two and make sure Roderich takes it. Give it to him every other day. It should help settle his stomach."

"Thank you so much," Gilbert said, taking the medicine.

"Anything for Roderich," Cedric repeated. "Give him my regards, will you?"

"Of course," Gilbert said, smiling as he left. He was so grateful the people in this village had helped Gilbert and Roderich get the house, start their first round of crops, and feed their livestock. And they still had a horse.

Gilbert saw a notice nailed to a post and paused to read it. As he did, he paled. Information about them was cheap, but enough to bring out the greed in some of the "better" people. Gilbert snatched the paper and hurried back to the house he shared with Roderich.

"Wake up treasure," he whispered as soon as he walked in the door. "We have to leave."

"Now?" Roderich asked, sitting up and looking around. He rubbed his eyes to try and wake up. "What's going on Gilbert?"

"Your father's put up posters of how he wants us brought to him. We need to move," Gilbert said. "Tonight we'll leave. We still have a horse."

"That's right," he said.

"I'm going to pack necessary things for travelling."

"Did you get some medicine?"

Gilbert smiled, holding up the bottles, "Why would I forget them, treasure?"

"You're amazing, Gilbert," Roderich said, smiling a bit. "You should go tend to the crops. I'll pack. If Cedric knows I'm ill, everyone will know in the course of two hours."

"Cedric doesn't gossip."

"But you know that Bernadeth has a moth for gossip," Roderich pointed out.

"True, my treasure. Too true."

"So how much did Cedric charge you for that stuff?" Roderich asked, getting out of bed. He had to work hard, just like Gilbert had been doing.

Gilbert smiled and admitted, "Not a single coin. He sends his regards, though."

"Just what does that mean?" he asked, judging which clothes to pack. Would they be pulling the traveller thing again? Or would they have to improvise a new story and new names?

"That he means well," Gilbert said, kissing the prince's cheek. "I have some errands to run before we set out, treasure."

"Be back soon," Roderich begged.

Gilbert had to smile as he said, "I will be. I just have a few things to get." Then he went out the door again and was off to buy a few things.

Gilbert felt the prince lay his head against his back. The stable hand smiled and said, "Rest, treasure."

"Not on the horse," Roderich protested. "Can we stop somewhere to rest? Sleeping on pine needles and willows leaves would be more comfortable than closing my eyes on top of this horse. All this rocking. And the smell."

"This is the only time I've heard you whine," Gilbert said, amused.

"Please, can we stop, Gilbert? I'm feeling sick again," Roderich said.

Gilbert sighed, about to make camp off the road and in the trees, but he saw ruins. He smiled and said, "Treasure, I've found a place to rest."

"So we are lucky," Roderich said.

"Indeed," Gilbert said, helping his lover off the horse to hide.

"Don't leave me," Roderich begged.

Gilbert sighed, "If I'm not back in an hour, mount the horse and run. It doesn't matter where. Just get out of this kingdom. I'll get you if it isn't dangerous." Then Gilbert snuck off to inspect the ruins he had found.

Gilbert had poked around and found no bodies, living or otherwise. Cautiously, he made his way into the largest part of the once-fort that didn't seem too bad. The door creaked horrible, making Gilbert cringe. One hand went to the short sword at his side.

Alas, Roderich had been right. The short would have to rust in its scabbard as Gilbert opened the door to an empty room. He walked around to find half the roof caved in, a door leading to a cellar or the rest of the complex, and a pile of bedrolls and straw that was salvageable and didn't smell like mould.

Gilbert looked down the steps only to be met with the scent of sour wine and rot. He closed the door, barring it as well. Then he dragged some hay and two bedrolls into a corner where they would have a view of the room and be safe if the roof decided to fall again.

Gilbert opened the creaking door, cringing again. At least they could hear any bandits trying to rob them, he supposed. He began the short hike back to Roderich.

"You're back," the prince said. "How is it? Can we stop there?"

"Of course we can," Gilbert replied, petting the horse, before taking the reins and leading the horse. Roderich followed a little way behind Gilbert.

"Here it is," Gilbert said, tying up the horse outside. "I rearranged some things so you could get some sleep."

"And you?" Roderich asked softly.

Gilbert looked over at him and said, "I need to keep watch. Do you want your father to catch us while we sleep?"

"No," Roderich admitted with a sigh. "I want to be with you instead of locked up in that castle."

Gilbert nodded and opened the ever-screaming door for the prince. "In," he ordered gently, smiling at him. The prince might not have any experience with working, but he had a good head on his shoulders.

"Of course," Roderich said, kissing Gilbert's cheek as he walked inside.

The prince smiled at the room. It was cold, smelled lightly of mildew, and had a nice view of the sky, but with Gilbert things would be alright. He went to the small place Gilbert had arranged for them and laid on his side.

Gilbert sat next to the prince and stroked his cheek, saying softly, "Rest, treasure."

"I can't," Roderich said softly. "I want you to hold me. This room is freezing."

"It is pretty cold," Gilbert agreed as the prince rested his head in Gilbert's lap. "But you need to rest. You're sick, my prince."

"I don't want you to call me that," Roderich said, fighting sleep as he sat up. "I'm not a prince anymore. I've been disowned."

"True," Gilbert said, holding the prince close to himself. "What should I call you then?"

"Your partner," Roderich said. "In crime and everything."

"My partner, hmm…"

"Or did you mean pet names?" Roderich teased.

"Get some rest," Gilbert said, chuckling. "We have to travel again tomorrow."

"Do we have to?" Roderich asked. "I hate all this running around and settling only to run off."

"We'll find somewhere safe eventually," he promised. "For right now, rest, my partner."

"Alright," Roderich said, smiling a bit and nuzzling into Gilbert's warmth. "Only for you."

Gilbert rubbed his partner's back, smiling. Slowly, those violet eyes closed. Roderich's breathing slowed, as was the breath of sleep. Gilbert chuckled, whispering, "Good night, my prince. Sweet dreams."

He sat up for a long while. Wolves howled in the distance, but there were none that came close to these ruins. Nothing enchanted or giant broke down the cellar door. No bandits eased open the door to point swords and bows at them. No other hooves clattered on the road. It was peaceful.

Gilbert found himself smiling tiredly at his partner. Then he shook himself awake. He needed to keep watch, after all. One hand went to his sword, then away. It was peaceful. Nothing would happen.

Gilbert shifted to lay next to his partner. He held him close, planting a kiss on his forehead. Tonight would be peaceful, so why not rest? Gilbert's eyes closed, breathing slowed. Sleep would be blissful after travelling all day.

Curiosity sparkled in almond-shaped eyes. The figure climbed around the rubble silently. This couple was _fascinating_. They truly were in love, right? And was there talk of one being a _prince_? Obviously, this warranted investigation.

Leaning over the brunette, those eyes wandered. Not a bad figure, but they were a little thin. Maybe from travelling? Or maybe…The figure turned to the knapsack by the other's side. He went through, finding clothes, gold, food…And medicine? Why this? Unless…

Those hands but the bottles (Why was one filled with honey?) back in the bag. These two needed to stay somewhere less cold. The figure crept over to get a good look at this other one. Gilbert was turned a bit by this figure, stirring slightly. Those almond-shaped eyes lit up with recognition. This one…he was…

The figure chuckled, knowing they were going to need some rope.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert gave a groan as he woke up. As he did, he realised three things. The first was that he was _moving_. The second was that he was pressed against someone's (from the scent, it had to be Roderich) back. The final thing was that they were tied up. This was going to go over nicely when the prince came to.

"So you're up," came a voice from Gilbert's side. He looked over only to groan. Of all the things they could be captured by, why did it have to be an _elf._

"Why couldn't it be a band of ogres?" Gilbert asked. "Or some bandits. Something that would make a real battle."

"That hurt, Gil," the elf said, crossing his arms. "I have plenty of strength. I knocked you flat the last time we met."

Gilbert blinked for a moment. Then it hit him. That smug smile, the feminine features, the one stupid braid on the elf's right side of his red hair. It was all so familiar.

"You can do it." the elf teased. "It's not that hard." The elf shifted, sitting side saddle to let the novice adventurer get a good look at him.

"Andras, you moron," Gilbert said, smirking.

"There it is," the elf said, chuckling. "I went to town the other day and saw one of those posters. How'd you manage to keep this prisoner with you without tying him up?"

"He's not my prisoner," Gilbert confessed. "We ran away together."

"Oh?" the elf said, swinging his legs to lay back on his horse. "This is something I have to hear. Go on, Gil."

So Gilbert told him, starting with the barbarian bride riding up to the castle. He walked the elf through every step on the plan to run from the castle, through how they deceived the villagers that the couple were wanderers. Then to Gilbert and Roderich being wanted and running again. Andras nodded, smiling at the end of Gilbert's tale.

"Sounds like you two have had quite the adventure," the elf commented.

Gilbert nodded, shifting a bit, asking, "Can you cut these ropes?"

Andras chuckled and cut the ropes in the blink of an eye. He leaned back and smiled a bit. He complimented Roderich, "He looks like a prince."

Gilbert was a little confused, "How's that?"

"He looks so delicate. Like he's trying to be tough for you," Andras said. "He's probably been sick, right? From all this adventuring?"

"He has been getting ill," Gilbert said.

"Well, we're almost to Veilwood. Once he rests and has something to eat, we'll get a healer to look at him," Andras said. There was a silence before Andras added, "Francis is still mad at you."

"That dragon pitcher was an ancient piece of junk," Gilbert argued.

"Not that," Andras replied, "he's upset you haven't been writing to him."

Gilbert and Andras shared a look as the horses plodded into a shaded clearing. They laughed loudly, rousing Roderich.

"Where are we, Gil?" the prince asked.

"Veilwood," Andras piped in. "I saved both of you from a group of bandit ogres."

"You did not," Gilbert said. "You kidnapped us and dragged us here."

"Kidnapped?" Roderich asked sleepily. "What?"

"We'll have to climb," the elf said. "Are you going to carry him."

"I will," Gilbert said.

"Gil, what's going on?" Roderich asked as his partner slid off the horse.

Gilbert helped the prince off the horse. Andras made sure to climb up the tree when Gilbert was looking. Agile and just about as camouflaged as a squirrel, the elf scampered up and seemed to disappear among the leaves.

"Do you want me to carry you, treasure?" Gilbert asked the prince.

"Is it hard to do that?"

"Not really. Just needs some focus."

"I can do it," Roderich said. "Can you climb behind me in case?"

"Sure, treasure," Gilbert said. He pointed out the handholds in the bark and branches to help Roderich along. The prince went slowly, trying to make it without falling. Once or twice, he lost his grip and took a moment to recover, but he did not fall.

After the better part of an hour, Gilbert and Roderich embraced among the leaves and intricate wood weaving of Veilwood. Andras chuckled a bit at the lovers embracing.

"Let's go see Francis!" Andras said. "Come on, he'd love to meet your new fling."

Gilbert chuckled, keeping an arm around Roderich's waist. "Francis is going to love Roderich to death. He'll probably fawn over him."

Roderich stayed close to Gilbert as the party walked. Elves weren't violent creatures, but he felt better knowing Gilbert was with him. Gilbert would keep him safe from anything.

Laughing, Gilbert led Roderich into the imitation of a hut, Andras following them inside. The blonde elf in the hut chuckled at seeing Gilbert and Andras.

"So you two finally decide to visit? And who's the lovely one clinging to you?" Francis asked Gilbert.

"This is the prince," Andras interrupted. "I kidnapped them." Francis and Gilbert rolled their eyes, chuckling a bit. Andras got a little hurt by this, insisting, "They were just laying there like jewels on an end table. How could I pass up the chance to boast that I caught Gilbert? And I caught the prince he helped escape."

"The prince?" Francis asked with a sort of shocked gasp.

"_The_ prince," Andras agreed.

"Really?" Francis said, turning to Roderich. "You're Prince Roderich Edelstein? The one that ran away the night before his marriage?"

Gilbert rubbed his back, "You can be honest with them."

Roderich took a step away from Gilbert to answer Francis in the rigid posture of a prince. "I am. I escaped the utterly awful barbarian that would have been my bride. I had been hoping for an elf princess. They know how to use silverware, at least."

Francis and Andras burst into fits of musical laughter. Francis was the first one to calm down, wiping the tears from laughing to hard.

"You have a few things wrong, my prince," Francis said. "We are a tribe of elves without a princess. Second, we probably use silverware as much as your blushing barbarian bride." Roderich looked fairly flustered and his cheeks darkened a bit.

Andras clapped a hand on Roderich's shoulder, still chuckling a bit. He said, as a sort of consolation, "We're honoured you would prefer an elf for a bride, but she would outlive you by a century or two."

"An think of the children," Francis said. "They would probably outlive her, should she have any with you."

"Sorry," Roderich said, taking his place next to Gilbert again. "I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"You didn't," Francis promised with a warm smile. "Maybe you would like something to eat?" Roderich nodded a bit at that. Then Francis went about, setting the table for three. The blonde elf included all sorts of breads and fruits.

"Why can't I join the prince's dinner party?" Andras whined a bit.

"What happened to Selvara needing you always by her side?" Francis said calmly, setting the table with plates and silverware and goblets.

"Oh." The red haired elf dashed off, disappearing with the leaves again as the lightning bugs danced about with the leaves.

Francis smiled a bit, "I think the Swiftwinds left their treehouse. You two would be happy there."

"Thank you, Francis," Gilbert said, pulling out Roderich's chair. "You're so…awesome."

"I do what I can," Francis said, vainly flipping his hair. The lovers exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. Francis soon joined them, smiling as the house soon came to light under the rein of glowing bugs.

In a land removed from the mirth and mystical happenings of Veilwood, a man in chain mail and a girl in a heavy cloak rode up to the castle. The obvious mercenary got off first and went to assist the girl. They stepped into the castle, out of the rain and he helped her dry off.

Soon after, a maid came to lead the pair to the king's chamber. The mercenary stood as the girl sat in a chair. The king smiled warmly at the girl before getting to business.

"My son-"

"I know," the mercenary interrupted. "He's run off and you want him back."

"Of course," the king said. "But there is the matter of his accomplice…Vash. I want him captured and brought back."

"What for?" the mercenary inquired.

"That is my business and mine alone," the king snapped. "You are simply to capture Gilbert for this payment. Bringing Roderich home would be an extra sum of gold for your coffers."

The mercenary seemed to think about this for a moment. "I do not want gold," he said at last.

"Jewels?" the king asked. "Women?"

"Neither," the blonde sellsword replied. He looked at the girl before continuing. "Roderich is your only heir. I know you plan to disown him. Instead, take my sister, Lili, and make her your heir."

"That's more a gift to me than yourself."

"No, but I know she would be safe here. And I like to think she would make a good and just ruler," Vash said as the girl bowed her head slightly.

"I can have her set up with lessons on ruling as soon as you ride out to fetch Gilbert," the king promised with a smile that made Lili shiver slightly. "She will need a warm bath, yes?"

"Of course," Vash said. "See to it that she sleeps well. I need but a few hours of rest before I set out."

"It will be done," the king promised as a maid led the girl off. "Gilbert will pay for betraying his kingdom and stealing my son."


	5. Chapter 5

In the mere seconds before daybreak, the mercenary was riding off. His sister watched, still in the nightgown of a princess. Truth be told, she hated this castle. It felt so big and empty to her, so far removed from the cosy rooms in the inns that smelled like sour beer and roasting meat and just the faintest hint of goat.

She sighed, watching the horse and its rider disappear in the distance, toward the trees. Hopefully, Vash would be back soon. Hopefully, he wouldn't come back with a new dent in his armour or another wound she would have to stitch closed.

This job should be easy, right? Just capture a few people and ride back here. The tracking would probably take him a day or two. Hopefully, this wouldn't be like the incident with the pirate captain or the elf enchantress.

Lili sighed, moving away from the window. She took her hair out of the two braids she kept it in and brushed it, looking at herself in the mirror and remembering the pact she kept to herself. She had hidden the silver knife under one of the pillows before getting a bath.

Vaguely, she wondered what she would look like if she cut her hair off.

Far from the empty castle, Roderich awoke to the scent of fruit and bread and meat. Meat, of all things. Slowly, he got up from the hammock that was typical in elf homes and hurried down the living wooden steps to the large open room on the first floor. He gasped at the spread and the albino man smiling at him.

"Francis helped me get breakfast ready," Gilbert admitted. "He's a great cook. Sorry he had to make rabbit for breakfast."

"Gilbert, this is perfect," Roderich said, sitting down.

"I'm glad you think so," he replied.

Roderich's only reply was to take an apple, chunk of cheese, and a large slab of fragrantly roasted meat onto his plate. He took a large bite, savouring the taste of flesh again.

"Eat up; we all have a busy day." Gilbert said. "Francis wants to take you to the healer so he can meet you a little better. Andras and I will go fishing in one of the nearby lakes. We should be back before dark and Francis will stay with you while we're out."

Roderich nodded at the end of Gilbert laying out the day's events, too invested in this amazing cooking to care. Francis was nice enough. If he was this good of a cook, Roderich would have to trust him.

"Are you feeling ill this morning?" he asked softly. "I could give you some more of that medicine."

"First," the prince said after swallowing a mouthful of apple, "I'm fine today, Gilbert. Second, please don't ever bring that medicine near me again or I will be ill. Third, I think whatever it is has passed."

"I think the healer will help us decide," he said. "Maybe we should stay here for a while. I know Francis will want to get you well-fed and the settlement is well-hidden."

"I don't want to overstay our welcome," Roderich replied, pausing his feasting for this discussion. "This is simply a temporary layover. My father probably has spies scouring the forests and deserts for us. Our safest bet is to either join a trading caravan and slip away to some other country or to simply buy passage on a ship and get as far away as possible."

"I understand. I just want you to be safe more than anything."

"I will be as long as you aren't reckless."

"You both will be as long as you're here," Andras teased a bit as he pushed back the cloth curtain.

Francis followed behind the redheaded elf, slapping the back of his head. He scolded, "Don't just barge in on them, Andras."

The red haired elf rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother."

"I'm old enough to be," Francis shot back. "You're still a child."

Gilbert had to laugh a bit at the banter. "You two fight too much. Does it ever get boring?"

"Not at all, Gil. It spices things up," Andras chirped only to be slapped in the back of his head by Francis.

"It is a sign of immaturity," Francis scolded.

"Well, we should get ready for the day," Gilbert interrupted. He stood up and smiled at Roderich. "Francis will be sure to fill you up."

"We will need to get the prince properly fed before you two can do anything," Francis agreed. "He looks too thin, Gilbert. Almost like he's been sick. Pale, too."

Roderich was a little embarrassed from all this coddling from a stranger. "I have been sick," the prince pointed out. "Otherwise we wouldn't need to see a healer."

"True," Francis said. "You tell me once you've finished eating and we can get you a bath and some fresh clothes."

Roderich was a little shocked at the idea of having this blonde elf looking at him naked, scrubbing him down. "I'd rather you not," he admitted.

"I won't do anything but clean you," he promised. "Otherwise Gilbert would kill me."

"Alright," Roderich said softly. "I'll let you wash me, Francis."

"Once Andras leaves, though," Francis replied, glaring at the redhead. "I know how much of a trickster he can be. We don't want him to see anything meant for Gilbert, hmm?" Both of the lovers turned red at that accusation.

"That's not what we've been doing," Gilbert argued. "We've just shared some chaste kisses." Roderich nodded his head in agreement so hard; it looked like it would pop off.

"Fine, fine," Francis said, smiling a bit. "If that's what you two say."

"It's exactly how we've spent our time alone," Roderich quickly replied. "Gilbert, I think you an Andras should go. Please do a lot of catching up with him."

Gilbert kissed his cheek. "Alright, treasure, if that's the way you feel, we'll be going. I promise to be home before dark. The bugs should light the house. Francis will make you a midday meal after you go to the healer."

"I'll be fine," he promised him. "Go and have a great time with him."

Gilbert smiled, turning in the doorway to look at Roderich before Andras pulled him along. Roderich felt just the slightest bit saddened watching Gilbert go off like that.

Francis broke the silence after a while. He asked softly, "How does a nice warm bath sound to his majesty?"

Roderich didn't expect elves to have hot water, if he was to be completely honest with himself. And he didn't expect Francis to know exactly how hard to scrub where to make him feel much better. The meagre baths he had in the village were nothing compared to this.

"Feel better?" Francis asked as he rinsed the suds of all-natural soap from the prince's skin.

"Much," he agreed with a content sigh.

"Let's get you out and dried off," Francis said. "No point in letting you sit in cold water and get even more sick than you are." Roderich nodded and Francis grabbed a towel to dry off the prince as he rose from his bathwater.

Then came the clothes. Francis had plenty of outfits that he had crafted. They should fit the prince. He got the prince dressed in the elf garb, smiling in approval. They fit and were just slightly loose. He would have to make some outfits for the prince later on.

"It's wonderful," Roderich murmured. "Thank you, Francis."

"Your old clothes needed washing and you are not running around naked," Francis teased him. "You are a man."

"Men don't run away," Roderich pointed out.

"What else could you have done?" Francis asked, cinching a strap here a little tighter and plucking at the fabric. "You are too thin, you poor thing."

"I am not," Roderich argued. He hated being judged. "You made the clothes too big."

Francis chuckled, "True. I did. But now that you're dressed, we can get you to that healer."

"What do you think they'll do to me?" he asked.

"Look at you, ask you questions, and maybe prod or cast a spell to find out the problem," Francis explained. "Why are your hips so wide?"

Roderich sighed a bit, "We should get going, then, right?"

Francis nodded a bit, done with fussing over fabric. "We should. Gilbert will want you looked at before midday."

Roderich smiled a bit. "He worries so much about me."

"It's because he loves you," the blonde replied.

Roderich had never felt more out of place than lying there, naked, while this woman looked him over. She looked as if she could have been Francis's sister. That thought make Roderich feel even more awkward. She did ask him simple questions. Fever, had he been vomiting, how long had it been going on. He had no reason to lie.

She looked at him and murmured, "Take a deep breath. This is a simple enchantment to help me see what's wrong."

He took a deep, nervous breath, hearing her murmur the words of magic quietly. Her spell seemed to be aimed at his exposed abdomen. Roderich watched her work, watched himself react by glowing slightly. She gasped and he thought it was horrible news.

"I must congratulate you," she said, taking hold of one of his hands. "Who is the other father? Is it Andras's friend?"

"What?" Roderich asked her. "Can I . . . Can I get dressed?"

"Of course," she said, helping the prince put his clothing back on.

'What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say there's anything wrong," she replied. "You're with child."

"I . . . What?" he asked, paling a bit.

"You are with child," she repeated a bit slowly. "I've never heard of it happening before. You'll need to eat enough for the growing little one and inform the other parent."

"Gilbert. Gilbert needs to know," he said.

She nodded, "I would stay away from medicine unless I give it to you. You're walking a thin line, here. If anything happens to you, the child could be lost. And vice-versa."

Roderich nodded numbly at her instructions. How was he going to tell Gilbert? What if something did happen? What if . . .What if . . .?

"Go home and make sure Francis gets you enough food and rest," she said, leading Roderich toward the door.

Francis's smile faded when he saw the prince looking so stunned. He asked softly, "What's wrong, Roderich? Is the prince gravely ill?"

"I'm pregnant," Roderich blurted out.


End file.
